


El futuro de los Siete Reinos

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonerys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: ¿Cómo recibirán Sansa y Arya Stark la llegada de Daenerys Targaryen y Jon Snow a Invernalia?





	El futuro de los Siete Reinos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bekie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekie/gifts).



> El fandom es Game of Thrones y la imagen es ésta  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=f1jz2c)  
>    
> 
> 
> Es mi primer fic de GoT así que espero que seáis buenos conmigo. 

Mientras Daenerys cabalga erguida y orgullosa, como si nada le perturbara, John se siente expuesto y algo vulnerable y tiene la sensación de que todos saben lo que han hecho.

No sabe muy bien cómo debe actuar en esa situación. No tiene demasiada experiencia, especialmente porque la otra mujer con la que ha estado le disparó tres flechas y acabó muriendo entre sus brazos.

Para hacerlo todo aún peor, se dirigen a Invernalia y tiene la sensación de que Sansa no recibirá bien a Daenerys. Aunque confía en poder hacer entender a su hermana que lo importante en esos momentos es frenar a los Caminantes Blancos, sabe que no será fácil. Sansa ya no es la niña asustada y superficial que era cuando todo comenzó y no sabe cómo se tomará que haya jurado obediencia a una Targaryen.

Su cuerpo se tensa cuando divisan la sombra de la fortaleza de los Stark, aunque algo en su interior ansía volver a sentirse en casa.

Daenerys si gira en su cabalgadura para observarle y le dedica una leve sonrisa antes de hacer un movimiento con la cabeza para que acelere el paso y se ponga a su altura. Jon sitúa su caballo junto al de la mujer y respira hondo, recordándose que ha sido el comandante del Muro y se ha enfrentado a los Caminantes Blancos antes y no tiene nada que temer de Sansa, ni siquiera aunque siga bajo en embrujo de Meñique.

 _Es mi hermana pequeña_ , se recuerda, enderezando la espalda y levantando la cabeza.

Ve cómo los soldados se movilizan en cuanto les divisan y sonríe sabiendo que el Norte está bien protegido en manos de Sansa. En ese momento, el temor a la reacción de su hermana desaparece ante el orgullo que siente al darse cuenta, una vez más, de lo mucho que ha madurado y la mujer fuerte y poderosa en la que se ha convertido.

Sonríe al ver la figura de Sansa sobre el muro, imponente e impresionante, junto a la de Arya, más pequeña pero que irradia una fuerza aún mayor… y algo oscuro que Jon no tiene muy claro que quiera conocer.

\- ¿Son ellas? –la voz de Daenerys interrumpe sus pensamientos.

\- Así es.

\- Son hermosas –Jon va a responder, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca, Daenerys le mira de reojo y sonríe–. Y parecen fuertes y seguras.

\- Lo son.

Ignora la mirada de Daenerys, que sonríe divertida, pero Jon es consciente de que se ha sonrojado levemente ante la atención que la joven le dedica.

Los soldados de Invernalia les reciben, abriendo el portón que da acceso al interior de la fortaleza. Desmonta en cuanto el grupo que encabeza junto a Daenerys se detiene en el centro de la explanada y avanza hacia Sansa, que le espera inmóvil junto a Arya.

Estrecha a Sansa entre sus brazos con fuerza, ignorando los pensamientos que le han estado atormentando gran parte del camino y apartando a un lado el hecho de que su hermana no le devuelve el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Cuando se aparta de Sansa, puede ver cómo la pelirroja mira a Daenerys por encima de su hombro. Y su expresión no es amigable precisamente. Jon se obliga a saludar a Arya, que observa impertérrita la escena, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

\- Alteza –Sansa arruga el ceño al escucharle–, ellas son mis hermanas, Sansa y Arya Stark. Ella… –nota cómo se sonroja levemente– es Daenerys Targaryen.

Daenerys da un paso al frente y extiende la mano, dejándola inmóvil entre ambas. Jon sabe que su hermana no va a hacerle la reverencia, la conoce lo suficientemente bien para saberlo, por eso contiene la respiración, temiendo la reacción de la joven Targaryen.

Sansa da un paso al frente y estrecha la mano de Daenerys con firmeza, levantando la cabeza en señal de orgullo, lo que provoca una sonrisa en la Targaryen.

\- Jon se ha quedado corto hablando de vuestras virtudes.

La amabilidad de Daenerys sorprende a Jon, que recuerda cómo fue recibido la primera vez que se reunió con ella y cómo reaccionó cuando se negó a doblar la rodilla ante su presencia.

La actitud de la joven Targaryen también sorprende a Sansa, que parece relajarse un poco solo para ojos acostumbrados a estudiarla como los de Jon. Arya no muestra ningún cambio, permaneciendo en un segundo plano, estudiando a todos los presentes y evaluándoles por si alguno supone una amenaza para los Stark o Invernalia.

Tyrion da un paso al frente para estrechar la mano de Sansa, que se permite sonreír por primera vez desde su llegada.

\- Es un placer volver a verte, Sansa.

\- Igualmente, Tyrion.

El silencio se instala en el patio de la fortaleza durante unos segundos, lo que tarda Sansa en recomponerse y tomar las riendas de la situación de nuevo.

\- El salón está preparado, será mejor que entremos –responde Sansa, no queriendo darse por aludida ante el comentario de Daenerys.

\- Será un placer. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Sansa se gira y mira a Jon por encima de su hombro antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la fortaleza.

\- Sin duda… Demasiadas cosas y poco tiempo.

Daenerys aprieta el paso para ponerse a la altura de Sansa, negándose a ir por detrás de la Stark. Jon espera a que Arya comience a avanzar para hacerlo él, sabiendo que las próximas horas serán duras. No será fácil hacer que Sansa acepte la autoridad de Daenerys. Mucho más complicado será que Daenerys acepte que eso no ocurra.

Davos se sitúa a su lado y pone una mano en su hombro, dándole ánimos para lo que les espera. Tyrion permanece cerca de Daenerys, pero esta vez parece más relajado de lo que lo ha estado el resto del viaje.

\- El futuro de los Siete Reinos está en juego, Jon. No lo olvides.

\- Como si pudiera hacerlo.


End file.
